Quantum Surge (Character)
Quantum Surge is the special operations officer of the Iacon Elite Guard, and was also a Havocon, in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. He is also known as Decapitation. Overview Before becoming the Autobot known as Quantum Surge, Decapitation was an enforcer for the Havocons during the Vos-Tarn War. Though a citizen of neither city, he had work secretly for both sides. He was a rogue agent of sorts, going back an forth between cities before becoming a Havocon. Before becoming a member of their ranks, he was known as Stonecrusher. Quantum Surge is the Iacon Elite Guard's Special Operations Officer. His time as the Havacon enforcer gave him the special skills and necessary tools to carry out cover and spec op missions. Vos-Tarn War While undecided on what city he wanted to have alligence to that cycle, Stonecrusher was approached by his ally Misanthropy. Misanthropy knew of his strength and brawling capabilities and wanted him in the Havocon ranks. He told him of all the atrocities that Tarn was had committed against Vos. These evets infuriated Stonecrusher when he leared that some of his strongest allies in Vos were being terminated. This lead him to being brought into the Havocons. Due to his nature, strength, and fighting capabilities, he was brought in to be an enforcer. He would be sent on missions to send a message to those that opposed the Havocons. Those missions ranged from getting resources and information out his inteneded targets. The missions also included assassinations of Tarn leaders and officers. Decapitation go his name by the method of execution. When his target was defeated and slated for execution, he would take out his battle blades and quickly slice their head off before they would even know what was happening. If he really wanted to get his message accross, he would rip out and crush thier Spark Chamber and cram their head into their chest where their chamber used to be. If the Havocons needed someone intimidated or eliminated, Decapitation was usually sent. He always go his point across. In his exploits in the Havacon ranks he has collected large quantities of resources, stolen lage amounts of Tarn military information and assassinated over one hundred high ranking Tarn officers and several Tarn ambassadors and government officials. Death While he took his orders from Genocide, his squad leader, he was still very loyal to Misanthropy. This infuriated the sadistic Genocide, who felt it was a betrayal to his power within the organization. Genocide sent Decapitation on a mission to Tarn. This, of course, was a trap. Genocide wanted Decapitation dead. After he sent Decapitation off, he sent off a message disguised as a communication from on Tarn's squadrons. It revealed when and where Decapitation would be. Decapitation walked right into a trap. While he fought valiently, he eventually fell to the Tarn troops. It was decided that Decapitation would have a public execution the next day and it would be broadcast to Vos as a message of their power. The method of execution? Decapitation's very own modus operandi. The next day, a struggling Decapitation was brought from his holding cell. When asked if he had any last word, only garbled sounds came out, as his voice processor appearantly had been damaged in battle. Shockwave, Tarn's governor, then took out Decapitation's own battle blades and quickly sliced off his head. His lifeless body was then melted down for all those to see. Deception When word got out that Decapitation got out it caught the attention of one of his old acquantances in Iacon, Altigon. He quickly devised a plan to save his ally from execution. He sped of to Tarn to save him. Altigon was able to get to Decapitations holding cell posing as a Tarn official. He knew he would not be able to get the convicted war criminal's body out of there, so he decided that he would only take what was really necessary. He wispered to Decapitation his plan, and he nodded in agreement. While Altigon pretended to grill Decapitation on information, he hooked up his own separage storage banks to Decapitation's internal data banks and proceded to down load them. Then came the meat of Altigon's plan. From a hidden compartment in his back, he withdrew a Spark Extractor. He acted like he was torturing Decapitation as he ripped the Havocon's spark from him. When it was extracted, his body fell lifeless. Altigon then placed the spark into a new spark chamber. The Iacon commander then took out another spark chamber out. This one had the spark of a Tarn soldier he used to test the extractor on. He placed Decapitation's spark chamber in the hidden chamber and loaded the new spark into the extractor. He then proceeded to reprogram Decapitations voice processor so it would only put out garbled sounds. Altigon then inserted the extractor back into the lifeless body and released the replacement spark. Decapitation's body came back to life. Realizing he was in a different body, the soldier tried to break free from his restraints, but his body was too weak. He tried to scream out, but only incoherent sounds rang out. Altigon the slammed him up against the wall and whispered to him, "I knew you would be good for something, Tarn scum." With that he dropped him and Altigon calmly left Tarn without anyone else knowing the difference. Rebirth Altigon returned to the Iacon Elite Guard headquarters. He instructed two of his troops, Optimus Magnum and Event Horizon, to immediately start building a new body. This design would incorperate the latest in Cybertronian technology. This new soldier would be the force that no Cybertronian had seen before. When the body was completed, Altigon downloaded the data banks into the new body and inserted the new spark in the spark chamber. With that, the new body came to life. Altigon filled him in on his old body's execution and how that led to Vos fighting back even harder to avenge his death. By this time, however, the war was over, and both cities were destroyed. Knowing that there was still a chance that Decapitation would be hunted down by surviving soldiers of Tarn, Altigon insisted that he shed his old name of Stonecrusher and his Havocon name of Decapitation. He would now be known as Quantum Surge. He now has new master to swear his allegience to, and a new force for which to fight, a force which would later see him taking up the Autobot cause. See Also *Iacon Elite Guard, Quantum Surge's unit *Iacon, home of the Elite Guard Category: Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Havocon Division Category:Autobots Category:Males